


some kind of disaster

by snowygallifrey



Series: Nosh Week 2020 [4]
Category: Josh Beauchamp, Noah Urrea, Now United
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drinking Games, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Party Games, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i may actually write this after, its in portuguese, nosh week 2020, nosh week day four, spider!noah
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowygallifrey/pseuds/snowygallifrey
Summary: Onde Noah é picado por uma aranha radioativa;ou:Onde Noah estava procurado seu mentor, Tony Stark, e acaba preso em uma festa com seu filho Josh.
Relationships: Noah Urrea / Josh Beauchamp, Nosh Beaurrea
Series: Nosh Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721353
Kudos: 15





	some kind of disaster

A única certeza que Noah tinha em sua vida é a de que sempre dava para piorar o que já estava ruim. Por exemplo, naquele exato momento estava repassando todos os últimos anos em sua mente tentando entender o que fez para merecer tanta vergonha. Vamos lá:

  * Ele foi mordido por uma aranha radioativa quando estava apenas tentando relaxar em seu estágio. Não foi sua culpa! Só que agora tudo em sua vida parecia voltar para aqueles malditos segundos em que sentiu a picada em sua mão;
  * Ao invés de apenas continuar sua vida normalmente, a mordida apenas tornou tudo pior (ou melhor, em algumas partes). Estava com super força, o que seria legal se não tivesse quebrado a porta de seu quarto sem querer diversas vezes, sem contar que agora tinha fator de cura, o que também era bom já que antes tinha bronquite. Tinha várias partes boas, mas com aqueles “super poderes” veio responsabilidades terríveis;
  * Tony Stark havia o chamado para uma pequena luta interna em um aeroporto na Alemanha, onde não apenas levou socos do Capitão América como também começou a ficar ainda mais confuso sobre o que diabos era a união dos heróis (ainda não havia entendido muito bem, no final das contas);
  * Voltou para o Queens e pensou que teria apenas um pouco de tempo para aproveitar as coisas boas na vida, como amizades e a parte não tóxica do Ensino Médio. Acabou que o pai de seu par para a baile de final do ano, Rose, era um vilão com um ótimo plano para arruinar sua vida por completo.



E mesmo depois de passar por todas aquelas coisas, a maior vergonha de sua vida continuava sendo o momento que estava vivendo.

Em resumo, talvez tenha errado qual janela da Torre Stark deveria ter entrado. Seu plano era achar Tony o mais rápido possível para que conseguisse voltar para casa antes de sua mãe achar que estava morto, precisava apenas de alguns ajustes em sua armadura, que estava apresentando alguns erros na Inteligência Artificial – que Noah gostava de chamar de Heyoon.

Estava aproveitando a parte boa de ser um super-herói conhecido em Nova York, também podendo ser interpretado como: estava pulando de prédio em prédio como se fosse uma grande pista de _parkour_ , e sabia muito bem que conseguiria achar Tony mais rápido se entrasse pela janela da sala da cobertura – também sabia que Friday, a Inteligência Artificial de Tony, iria o reconhecer e as abaixar para que não quebrasse nenhum vidro na entrada.

Ele achou errado.

Talvez estivesse se divertindo demais apenas pulando de prédio em prédio, vendo as luzes passar rápido por diante de seus olhos com apenas suas teias para se agarrar, milhares de metros do chão, que não havia reparado que definitivamente não estava entrando na sala da cobertura. Ao invés disso, seu corpo colidiu com uma janela completamente desconhecida do arranha-céu, que se quebrou em vários pedaços.

Detalhe que pode não ser tão chocante assim: quando você entra pela janela de um dos mais protegidos arranha-céus do mundo em um uniforme que escondia seu rosto, as pessoas iriam se assustar e tentar se proteger. Então não era novidade quando percebeu a maldita arma apontada para sua cabeça.

Não era realmente uma arma, era a mão da armadura do Homem de Ferro, o que claramente podia contar como uma das armas mais letais do mundo.

Seus olhos haviam rodado por toda a sala antes de tentar formar um pensamento sobre onde diabos havia entrado. Sabia que estava na Torre Stark, apenas em um dos andares que antes nunca havia entrado por não ter precisão para tal, e logo avistou outros 5 rostos o encarando, não parecendo tão assustados quando deveriam estar. Eram 4 meninas e 1 menino, sem contar a pessoa que apontava a armadura em sua direção, que não mostrava seu rosto.

“Acho que o clima aqui ‘tá meio ruim, né?”, foram suas primeiras palavras desde que entrou no local, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum dos cacos de vidro. Virou sua atenção para a pessoa que apontava a armadura para seu rosto, sabendo muito bem que aquele não era Tony – a esta hora, estaria morto se fosse ele, “Bem, acho que vou ir andando...”.

“Fique parado.”, a voz atrás da armadura falou pela primeira vez, dura e lembrando levemente a de Tony. Foi assim que Noah percebeu quem era, e se sentiu levemente estúpido por não ter entendido antes.

Se Heyoon estivesse funcionando, Noah sabia que falaria as exatas próximas palavras: Joshua Potts Stark, filho do empresário bilionário e filantropo Anthony Stark com CEO das Empresas Stark, Patricia Potts, conhecida como Pepper. 19 anos, proprietário de uma das maiores academias de dança dos Estados Unidos e gênio certificado desde criança. Josh Stark também é conhecido como Iron Heart, um dos diversos heróis que usam as armaduras criadas por Tony Stark.

Nas palavras de Noah, Joshua Potts Stark era gostoso.

“Josh, acho que nunca nos conhecemos!”, Noah falou animado, ainda não retirando sua máscara. Estava tentando não se importar com os olhares todos focados em si, sabendo que provavelmente estava parecendo ridículo em uma armadura vermelha e azul no meio de todos aqueles jovens-adultos usando roupas mais caras que sua casa, “É bom te ver, cara!”.

“Tira a máscara.”, Josh ordenou, sua mão não movendo um milímetro, focada diretamente no meio da testa de Noah. Definitivamente filho de Tony, pensou, e então se lembrou que provavelmente deveria ir encontrar com ele se queria chegar em casa antes de tudo começar a cair. E com tudo ele queria dizer sua mãe enchendo seu celular com mensagens assustadas, “Você ‘tá achando o quê? Que eu vou deixar um cara qualquer entrar aqui vestido em uma fantasia? Tira a máscara.”.

“Você nunca viu meu rosto.”, Noah comentou por fim, tombando sua cabeça para o lado levemente enquanto ouvia a risada falsa de Josh preencher o local, a arma ainda apontada para seu rosto. Não estava com medo, sabia que nada iria acontecer, e talvez era legal finalmente conhecer o jovem que Tony tanto fala.

_“Meu filho Josh, ele adora esses vídeos.”, Tony havia comentado no carro quando estavam voltando da Alemanha. Noah tinha acabado de ligar sua câmera para gravar o final do que havia sido um dos mais loucos dias de sua vida, e ainda estar surtando por sequer estar naquele carro, “Se eu deixasse, ele ficaria a noite inteira no YouTube vendo-os.”._

_“Meu filho, Josh,”, começou em uma das vezes que se encontraram após sua volta da Alemanha, quando Noah começava a desconfiar que tinha algo de errado acontecendo com a cidade e Tony parecia não acreditar em nenhuma de suas palavras, “age como você, como se fosse o dono do mundo.”._

_“Todos os adolescentes são assim.”, Tony falou cansado e levemente bravo, haviam acabado de sair da barca e Noah havia provado passo por passo que não era tão adulto como acreditava ser, “Meu filho, Josh, faz a mesma coisa. O drama é algo enraizado na puberdade.”._

_“Vou te dizer algo que falei para meu filho Josh diversas vezes.”, Tony começou, se agachando na frente de Noah, seus olhos cheios com carinho. Urrea estava acabado – haviam machucados por todo o seu rosto, corpo, sem contas as pequenas queimaduras que começavam a se curar lentamente. Seu olho estava doendo, e definitivamente estava cansado demais para contestar qualquer coisa que Stark falasse, “Os seus acertos e os seus erros são o que te tornam você, mas não significa que são tudo que você pode ser. Aprenda com eles, fique melhor... Eu estou orgulhoso de ti, Noah.”._

“Eu sou filho de Tony Stark, você realmente acha que não sei como olhar câmeras de segurança?”, perguntou rindo, seu corpo quase não se movendo. Noah conseguia ver uma parte de Pepper em seu jeito de agir, e pensou em como era engraçado, ser exatamente como duas pessoas, “E meu pai tem uma foto com a Iron Spider no escritório, ele é bem orgulhoso de suas obras.”.

Noah respirou fundo, sabia que iria ter que tirar a máscara de queria encontrar com Tony em algum dos próximos 30 minutos, então não havia por que prolongar tudo aquilo. Apenas odiava ter que revelar sua identidade, principalmente na presença de outras 5 pessoas que não conhecia e poderiam muito bem revelar sua identidade para o mundo após sair daquela sala. Queria que Heyoon estivesse funcionando para o dizer quem eram, mas infelizmente, estava sozinho.

“Eu não sei se devo, sabe, todo o negócio da identidade secreta, permanecer fora dos olhos do povo, tudo isso.”, deu de ombros, com um sorriso que ninguém ali conseguia ver apesar de continuar ali. Josh deu um passo para frente, aproximando a armadura do rosto de Noah como se estivesse o ameaçando.

Ali estava a diferença entre ele e seu pai, a que Tony sempre comentava durante suas pequenas reuniões, Josh preservava a própria vida. Aquilo havia sido mencionado quando Stark pareceu perceber que Noah não tinha a menor noção de como parar de se meter em encrencas e simplesmente se manter vivo, fora de situações que o deixariam cortado por inteiro. “ _Ele não é como eu ou você,_ ”, havia dito em uma risada falsa, batendo seus dedos contra o ombro de Urrea algumas vezes, “ _se ele precisa usar a armadura, ele usa para atacar, para se proteger, para ter certeza de que não sairia machucado. Ele não pensa em se sacrificar ou em ser um mártir, ele não brinca de suicida salvador do mundo_.”.

Noah sempre viu aquilo como algo bom, algo para se inspirar, gostava de saber que a primeira reação de algumas pessoas não era sempre se jogar na primeira linha de fogo e sim pensar em como salvar a todos.

Ele pensaria mais sobre isso se o alvo não estivesse sendo ele.

“Calma cara, relaxa um pouco.”, continuou, pensando se deveria apontar suas teias para a porta e correr até onde Tony estaria ou apenas aceitar que aquelas pessoas iriam saber sua identidade. E se Josh realmente estivesse certo, talvez elas já soubessem quem ele é, então não faria tanta diferença. Pelo menos esperava, “Meu Deus, tudo bem. Agora não podemos nem manter uma identidade secreta sem receber uma arma na cabeça...”.

“Você não é engraçado, para de tentar fazer piadas.”, Josh falou, fazendo Noah pensar por alguns segundos se aquilo era verdade, descartando aquele pensamento de sua cabeça o mais rápido possível, “Tire logo, você não tem nada a esconder.”.

OK, talvez Josh realmente não estivesse escutando que tinha algo a perder ali.

“Eu acabei de falar que tinha uma identidade secreta a perder, você...”, Josh se aproximou novamente, um sorriso irônico em seu rosto enquanto continuava encarando Noah, “Deus, já vou tirar, caralho.”.

Se Tony tivesse arrumado Heyoon quando havia pedido, nada disso teria acontecido.

Noah respirou fundo, ainda odiando a ideia de revelar seu rosto para um monte de gente que não conhecia, correndo o risco de ser exposto para todo o Queens. Mesmo assim, retirou sua máscara lentamente, arrumando os cachos que haviam ficados bagunçados e encarando a mão da armadura de Josh para não precisar desviar seu olhar para o grupo de pessoas ali os observando.

“Pronto?”, sorriu, tombando sua cabeça para o lado levemente, alguns cachos caindo em sua testa conforme observava Josh abaixar a mão. Reparou em como estava usando uma roupa social, o que definitivamente estava deixando a imagem ainda mais desconfortável na visão de Noah – ele estava usando uma roupa colada e vermelha, nunca passou por algo tão vergonhoso.

Josh deu de ombros, caminhando até as outras pessoas sem voltar seu olhar para Noah enquanto falava, “Meu pai está em uma reunião altamente secreta com algum ministro ou governador. Se fosse você, eu esperaria.”.

“Em que andar eles estão?”, Noah perguntou, não recebendo nenhuma resposta. Desviou seu olhar de Josh por alguns segundos, finalmente focando nos rostos das outras pessoas, que pareciam nem um pouco afetadas ou surpresas por estarem assimilando o rosto a um herói. Talvez elas realmente já soubessem.

“Eu deveria saber?”, riu, dando um longo gole em uma bebida brilhante de uma taça, que fez Noah se perguntar como até as pequenas coisas do local conseguiam ser mais caras que tudo que tinha, “Ele provavelmente vai aparecer aqui daqui umas horas para perguntar se estamos bem ou precisamos de alguma coisa, então faça um favor a si mesmo e senta no sofá.”.

Noah arqueou uma sobrancelha, Josh estava o convidando para fazer parte de sua pequena festa particular ou estava ficando doido?

“Eu tenho que...”, começou a gaguejar, apontando para a porta de saída e dando um pequeno passo para trás, seus olhos correndo para a própria vestimenta e voltando para encontrar com o dos outros, “Tenho que encontrar Tony, para falar sobre... coisas.”.

“Deus, relaxa cara.”, uma das meninas falou, um pequeno riso saindo por seus lábios enquanto falava. Noah gostaria de a reconhecer, ou que Heyoon estivesse funcionando para dizer quem ela era, mas novamente, estava sozinho. A garota tinha longos cabelos cacheados, que pareciam cair perfeitamente com seu longo vestido azul – tentou não reparar, mas uma parte de si poderia acreditar fielmente que era uma sereia, “Só senta aqui, Tony vai chegar logo logo.”.

Noah observou o local rapidamente, ainda sentindo que aquilo não iria acabar bem. A garota dos cabelos cacheados estava sentada em um sofá com o garoto e uma das meninas, enquanto uma estava sentada no outro sofá com Josh e a última sozinha no sofá a sua frente. Se dirigiu lentamente até o lado da última, tentando mascarar sua vergonha.

“Só pra constar, você é mais bonito pessoalmente do que em fotos.”, a garota falou novamente, fazendo todos ali darem risadas, Noah apenas soltando um pequeno riso envergonhado. Por que diabos eles tinham visto uma foto sua? Ele definitivamente precisava falar com Tony sobre a suposta foto no escritório, “Any Gabrielly, prazer.”.

Deveria falar seu nome?

“Any veio das maravilhosas terras do Brasil para nos encantar com sua presença e canto.”, Josh comentou entre risadas, levantando sua taça na direção da garota e voltando sua atenção para Noah, erguendo sua sobrancelha, “Vai ficar sem falar nada, inseto?”.

“Pouca gente para uma festa, não é?”, falou simplesmente, não entendendo o que realmente deveria falar naquela situação. Deveria falar seu nome? Se eles já tinham visto seu rosto, era bem provável que também, em algum momento de suas vidas, tivessem visto seu nome. Apenas o preocupava como.

Josh se inclinou, apoiando seus braços em seus joelhos, olhos focados em Noah, “Isso não é uma festa, é apenas para relaxar após uma reunião.”, sorriu falsamente, voltando a se jogar no sofá, “Todos aqui trabalham para a SHIELD exceto, claro, eu.”.

Noah olhou confuso para todos ali sentados, eram definitivamente muito jovens para trabalharem para uma agência hiper secreta do governo. O mais velho ali deveria ser Josh, que aparentemente era também o “chefe” de todo o grupo, se levasse em relação quem era seu pai.

“É um estágio.”, a garota sentada ao seu lado explicou, levando a taça delicadamente aos seus lábios. Ela tinha traços asiáticos, e seu cabelo era um preto tão forte que parecia nulo, seus olhos carregando uma força que o assustaria se não fosse pelo pequeno sorriso que deu em seguida, “Jovens que experienciaram encontros sobrenaturais em diversos países. Hina Yoshihara, vim do Japão.”.

“Então todos vocês vieram de países diferentes apenas porque encontrarem criaturas sobrenaturais?”, Noah nem ao menos sabia que a SHIELD tinha esse tipo de programa, mas se fosse pensar bem sobre o assunto, ele sabia poucas coisas sobre a organização. Sr. Stark havia o dito diversas vezes que deveria ficar longe desses assuntos, continuar sua vida de adolescente, não se meter em coisa de gente adulta. Estranho que seu filho já estava metido nisso.

“Não é só encontrar.”, uma das outras garotas falou – a que estava sentada ao lado de Any, seus cabelos loiros e longos parecendo combinar de modo estranho com seu terno preto, os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas. Por alguns segundos, Noah poderia jurar que estava encarando os próprios olhos, “É ser atacado.”.

Noah reconheceu seu sotaque, o que o fez engolir em seco. Conseguia adivinhar certinho de onde veio, o que a fez se reunir ao grupo, talvez porque esteve lá quando essas coisas aconteceram.

“Alemanha.”, a garota lhe deu um sorriso enquanto falava, percebendo o porquê de ter ficado desconfortável, “Sina Deinert, prazer.”.

“Deus, vocês sabem como deixar o clima agradável.”, a garota sentada ao lado de Josh falou, sorrindo na direção de Noah como se estivesse o confortando. Como Sina, ela também trajava longos cabelos loiros, apesar de seu sorriso não parecer congelar cada osso de seu corpo enquanto falava, “Sofya Plotnikova, Rússia.”.

Rússia. Noah tentou se lembrar de como toda aquela briga e luta na Alemanha havia acabado, em como Tony havia ficado depois do encontro com Steve e Bucky na Sibéria. Talvez aquela era a razão de estar ali? Talvez todos estivessem ali para SHIELD tentar suavizar todas as merdas que haviam sido feitas contra eles.

Noah não era exatamente chegado na SHIELD, depois de tudo o que viu na pequena ‘Guerra Civil’, talvez não tenha pegado tanto gosto pela parte de administração atrás das pequenas coisas que faziam do dia-a-dia.

Josh estendeu uma taça em sua direção, cheia como a que estava em sua mão minutos atrás, “Beba algo, eu juro que não vamos te matar.”.

“Não é com isso que estou preocupado.”, resmungou ao responder, aceitando a taça do mesmo jeito. O sorriso que Josh lhe deu dizia tudo, “E você?”, perguntou para o outro garoto, que não havia dito nada até o momento.

“Esse é Krystian.”, Any disse com um sorriso, erguendo a taça na direção do garoto, que devolveu o gesto sem dizer uma palavra, “Ele veio da China e acredito que esta tentando falar o menos possível para não liberar nenhum arquivo confidencial, ou simplesmente não é muito chegado em falar. Não sei se Krystian realmente é o nome dele.”.

Definitivamente não iria confiar nele – não que gostasse de confiar nas pessoas, depois de alguns anos vivendo com a mordida, aprendeu que confiar realmente não era algo que deveria fazer. Confiava fielmente em apenas três pessoas: sua mãe, Shivani e Sr. Stark. Josh e agentes da SHIELD não entravam na lista, definitivamente não.

“O que veio fazer aqui de qualquer maneira?”, Josh perguntou para Noah, seus olhos vidrados no garoto. Se não fosse filho de Tony, Urrea poderia muito bem estar com medo da maneira como os olhos azuis dele corriam por seu corpo, definitivamente não era normal, “Não é comum ter adolescentes superdotados aparecendo na minha janela essa hora da noite.”.

Noah deu de ombros, dando um pequeno gole em sua bebida e rezando aos céus que aquilo não fizesse nada com seus poderes, “Preciso da ajuda de Sr. Stark com minha armadura.”.

“Talvez eu possa ajudar.”, Josh ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, propositalmente ignorando os olhares que cercavam os dois. Noah ainda estava confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo, então agradeceu silenciosamente quando Any começou a falar, interrompendo as pequenas perguntas desconfortáveis que estavam sendo dirigidas para ele.

“Deixe o garoto em paz, Josh, você realmente não sabe como dar uma festa.”, riu, se levantando do sofá e caminhando até a dispensa, seus saltos fazendo um barulho irritante contra o chão do local. Josh suspirou, as palavras _“Não é uma festa”_ morrendo em seus lábios enquanto dava um gole em sua bebida novamente. Any voltou com três garrafas em sua mão, parecendo não ter a menor dificuldade em carregá-las sozinha, “Vamos transformar isso em algo divertido.”.

Josh suspirou, não parecendo de todo contente com aquilo, “Eu não vou nem perguntar como você sabia onde as bebidas estavam se chegou aqui uma hora atrás.”.

“Meu querido,”, Any começou a falar com um sorriso, e oferecendo uma garrafa para Noah, Josh e Sina, voltando a andar até a dispensa provavelmente na procura de copos, “Eu sempre arranjo um jeito de achar o que quero.”.

II

Noah havia esquecido completamente qual tinha sido a razão de ter aparecido na Torre Stark em primeiro lugar. Começando que estava dentro daquela sala por mais tempo do que havia planejado, e agora por alguma razão, todos estavam em roda e Any mal conseguia parar de rir, principalmente quando olhava para Urrea – uma boa parte de si acreditava que ela estava rindo de como sua roupa estava, já que a mesma falou que ela era “mais colada que qualquer vestido dela”.

A bebida não tinha feito efeito nele, de qualquer forma, continuava da mesma maneira apesar de ter ficado mais confortável com o local conforme todos ali se alteravam pelo menos um pouco. Descobriu que Hina era uma ótima pessoa para se passar uma festa pois, aparentemente, era especialista em assuntos estranhos e aleatórios para envolver a todos.

“Você realmente nunca foi em uma festa?”, Hina perguntou entre risadas, encostando seu corpo inteiramente em Josh para que conseguisse ficar virada para encarar Noah, que tinha um pequeno sorriso envergonhado em seu rosto conforme todos os olhares ficavam em si. Não tinha sido diferente a festa toda, todos ali pareciam querer saber de sua vida. Estranhamente, Josh parecia ser o mais interessado.

“Entre ser mordido por uma aranha e entrar em lutas, não tive muito tempo para essas coisas sabe.”, comentou, rendendo várias risadas de Any, que derrubava algumas gotas de sua bebida em seu vestido e parecia não se importar com isso, “O que vocês acham tão bom em festas?”.

“Primeiramente,”, Sina falou alto, entre diversas risadas enquanto levantava seu dedo na direção de Noah, recebendo um pequeno tapa de Josh para abaixar a mão que quase tampava sua vista do garoto, “as bebidas. Segundo, as pessoas. Terceiro, as coisas que as pessoas têm. Quinto... não quarto, música. Não temos música, por que não temos música aqui? FRIDAY? FRIDAY, coloca... gente, o que ela coloca?”.

“Coloca...”, Any gritou para o teto, fazendo Josh revirar os olhos, parecendo não se orgulhar das ações bêbadas de suas amizades, se é que eram isso, Noah ainda não havia conseguido decifrar o clima no ar, “Alguma do Kevin o Chris!”.

Todos começaram a rir, exceto por Josh e Noah, que ainda estava perdido no que estava acontecendo e não alcoolizado o suficiente para perder o senso do que era engraçado ou não. Josh, por sua vez, continuava dando goles em sua bebida como se fosse impossível desgrudar da mesma, os olhos voltando para Noah como um imã.

“Eu Nunca, vamos, o Aranha precisa saber o que é uma festa mesmo!”, Sofya falou rindo, esticando suas pernas para bater contra o sofá, não se importando se seus sapatos estavam sujando o objeto. Se fosse Noah, que tinha completa certeza que só aquele sofá comprava toda a sua vida, estaria surtando, “Qual... Ei, Aranha, qual o seu nome mesmo?”.

Noah engoliu em seco, seus olhos passando de Sofya para o sorriso sarcástico que havia surgido no rosto de Josh quando ouviu a pergunta. Óbvia que o bastardinho já sabia a resposta, “Urrea.”.

“Eu Nunca para o senhor Urrea!”, Any gritou, erguendo seu copo para o alto e rindo da careta que Josh estava fazendo, “Vamos, ranzinza, você começa. Toda vez que alguém falar alguma coisa que você já fez, você bebe!”.

Se este era o jogo que estavam querendo jogar, Noah realmente nunca ficaria bêbado. Sua vida não era uma das mais movimentadas, comparando com a dos outros jovens – quase ser morto 3 vezes ao dia não era exatamente o que todo adolescente almejava.

“Eu nunca...”, Hina gritou na frente de Josh, enchendo seu copo de bebida e o erguendo para o alto como Any havia feito segundos atrás, “Fiquei com mais de 12 pessoas em uma noite.”.

Noah observou Any, Sofya e Krystian virarem seus copos, também percebendo a careta que Josh fazia enquanto olhava para os lados, voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

“Vocês parecem ter 12 anos.”, Josh falou entre dentes, tomando mais um gole da bebida e ignorando as risadas que os outros deram, voltando sua atenção para a cara perdida de Noah. Any começou a gritar em sua direção que deveria falar algo para o jogo começar de vez, fazendo com que o loiro revirasse os olhos e procurasse para algo decente para falar, “Eu não sei, eu nunca fiquei com alguém do sexo oposto.”.

Todos, exceto por Josh e Noah, beberam, dando pequenos gritinhos que não tinham absolutamente sentido nenhum. Urrea virou sua atenção para o loiro novamente, tentando entender o porquê de ter especificado daquela forma, a bebida em seu copo parecendo não ter a menor intenção de tocar em seus lábios em alguma das próximas brincadeiras.

“Eu nunca transei sem camisinha.”, Sina falou, rendendo algumas reclamações silenciosas da parte de Krystian, que virou o copo sem vergonha alguma apesar das risadas vindas de Any, que aparentemente estava aproveitando aquilo mais do que deveria, “Urrea, você deveria beber pelo menos uma vez, vai!”, prolongou a última vogal, encarando Noah.

“Eu sei o que vai fazer ele beber!”, Any se levantou do chão com dificuldade, naquele ponto da festa, a brasileira já tinha retirado seus saltos, aparentemente muito chegada em ficar rodando pelos cantos da sala, “Eu nunca fiquei com ninguém do mesmo sexo.”, e levou o copo aos próprios lábios.

Todos, exceto por Sofya e Noah, deram um gole em suas bebidas, fazendo com que o resto o encarassem como se fosse estranho. Tentou entender o porquê de seus olhares estranhos, encontrando com pequenas reclamações de Any.

“Jurava que você era gay.”, riu, voltando a se sentar e tacando uma das tampas da garrafa na direção de Josh, que tinha uma carranca em seu rosto, “Pode tirar os olhos, Stark, ele não gosta de pinto... aparentemente.”.

OK, talvez os olhares não tivessem sido algo que deveria ter ficado assustado por.

III

Noah encostou seu corpo contra o sofá, observando enquanto todos os outros pareciam se divertir perto da janela que havia quebrado mais cedo. Não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo estava dentro daquela sala, muito menos o porquê de ainda continuar ali, mesmo assim não se moveu para sair, continuando com seus olhos focados nos outros.

Josh estava sentado no outro sofá, não parecendo muito curioso para saber o que os outros estavam fazendo, seus olhos ainda focados em Noah enquanto bebia diretamente da garrafa. O loiro pegou uma das tampinhas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, a tacando na direção de Noah como se tentasse pegar sua atenção.

“Como você virou um inseto?”, perguntou, percebendo a careta de Noah assim que parou de falar. Revirou os olhos pelo que parecia a milésima vez desde que a noite começou, se inclinando nos próprios joelhos, “Vamos lá, 20 perguntas, eu faço 10, você faz 10.”.

“Eu acho que não é assim que funciona...”, Noah começou, percebendo a feição de Josh o encarando e logo se calou, se arrumando no sofá para que conseguisse ficar de frente para o loiro. Urrea pensou por alguns segundos, que se fechasse seus olhos levemente, conseguiria formular um sorriso no rosto dele, “Vamos do seu jeito, garoto de ferro.”.

“Começando, como você virou um inseto?”, perguntou novamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas como se aquele fosse o melhor assunto do mundo.

“Eu não virei um inseto, eu tenho alguns poderes.”, enrolou, suspirando antes de voltar a responder da forma correta, “Fui mordido por uma aranha radioativa. Você gosta da armadura?”.

Josh deu de ombros, “Não uso muito. Você estava falando a verdade, agora pouco? Sobre nunca ter ficado com ninguém?”.

“Sem tempo, sem pessoas.”, sorriu envergonhado, tentando não pensar no porquê de Josh querer saber sobre aquilo em primeiro lugar, “Vingadores, ama ou odeia?”.

“Odeio.”, sorriu. Uma parte de Noah entendia bem o sentimento – os Vingadores, qualquer que tenha sido aquela iniciativa, havia destruído seu pai, não era uma surpresa que não gostasse deles, “E você, ama ou odeia?”.

Noah deu de ombros, “Não decidi ainda.”.

Ficaram em silêncio por pouco tempo, Josh dando um gole em sua bebida com os olhos vidrados em Noah. Atrás deles, Any cantava alguma música enquanto dançava estranhamente com Sina, errando todos os passos. Os olhos de nenhum dos dois ou mente estava ali, e sim em outro lugar.

“Gay?”, Noah perguntou por fim, se deixando levar pela pergunta que havia ficado na parte de trás de sua mente durante a festa inteira.

“Óbvio.”, deu um sorriso na direção de Noah, colocando sua bebida de lado ao que acabava, “O que tem de errado com sua armadura?”.

“A Inteligência Artificial parou de funcionar.”, respondeu rápido, não entendendo o porquê de estar compartilhando tantas coisas com o garoto que mal conhecia. Era algo sobre o jeito que olhava, ou como sorria, Tony estava certo, ele julgava ser o dono do mundo, “Por que você quer saber tanto sobre isso?”.

“Talvez eu esteja curioso sobre como tudo isso funciona.”, deu de ombros, “Música favorita?”.

Noah arqueou uma sobrancelha, não esperando aquela pergunta no meio das demais, “Radioactive do Imagine Dragons.”, ouviu a risada alta de Josh soar pelo local assim que terminou de falar, como já havia esperado. Era uma sensação boa, fazê-lo, “O que é o ‘tudo isso’ que você falou?”.

“Seres sobrenaturais, super-heróis, tudo que envolve você e essa pequena gangue.”, sua resposta era vaga e aparentemente era isso que queria. Noah suspirou, fazendo Josh perceber que talvez não tenha sido exatamente colaborador, “A armadura é minha só que não é algo que necessito usar, ela é minha proteção, não é uma arma que posso sair usando a qualquer momento, não é como se eu estivesse voando por Nova York jogando teias em prédios e salvando estudantes de cair de elevadores.”.

Uma vez, aquilo havia acontecido uma vez.

“Enfim, livro favorito?”, perguntou, obviamente tentando escapar daquelas questões mais invasivas.

Noah deu um pequeno sorriso, talvez fosse muito chegado em livros, mais do que deveria, de qualquer maneira, “If We Were Villains, o seu?”:

“Eu sou um cara simples, acho que Aridante.”, aquilo rendeu algumas risadas de Noah, que claramente não estava esperando por aquela resposta. Josh não parecia como o tipo de garoto que teria um romance LGBT como favorito, principalmente um meloso e completamente clichê, “Acho que já passamos de dez perguntas.”.

“Alguém estava contando?”, suspirou. 

Noah não queria pensar em como estar conversando com Josh, pelo menos o Josh sozinho e fora dos olhos de todos os outros, era fácil. Talvez não deveria ter o julgado tão cedo, principalmente quando uma de suas únicas visões do assunto ser o pai do garoto, que constantemente dizia que ele era “ _uma completa bagunça, tal como você_ ”. Desde o começo, Noah sabia que eram estranhamente parecidos.

“Sr. Stark uma vez me disse que você gostava de tirar suas roupas e correr pela casa completamente pelado.”, Noah falou por fim, nem ao menos sabendo o porquê de estar dizendo aquilo. Seus olhos correram levemente para os outros garotos, que continuavam no mesmo lugar, exceto que agora Hina e Sofya estavam fingindo dançar ballet e os outros eram o público as adorando.

Josh fez um pequeno som de engasgo, se inclinando para tentar ver se Noah realmente estava falando a verdade, “Aquele idiota realmente te disse isso?”, Urrea sorriu, ainda não se virando para encarar o loiro, “Agora eu preciso saber de uma vergonha que você passou, é uma ordem, esse é o jogo que estamos jogando, você sabe uma vergonha minha e eu sei uma sua.”.

“Minha vida inteiramente é uma vergonha!”, Noah exagerou, rindo um pouco de Josh, que começou a tacar pequenos pedaços de papel em sua direção, “OK! Sem contar a vergonha que passei quando cheguei aqui, vamos ver... Uma vez eu tive que voltar para casa de uma luta vestindo uma blusa de turista e uma calça de moletom da Hello Kitty.”.

Josh explodiu em risadas assim que Noah terminou de falar – literalmente. Ele havia jogado seu corpo completamente para trás, a mão em sua barriga como se estivesse se prevenindo de sentir dor, os pés batendo levemente contra o estofado do sofá em que estava sentado. Novamente, era uma sensação boa fazer Stark rir.

“Sabe, você é muito bonito para um idiota em uma roupa colada.”, Josh comentou por fim, erguendo as sobrancelhas na direção de Noah assim que conseguiu parar de rir, fazendo suas bochechas corarem fortemente. Definitivamente não estava esperando por aquilo, da mesma forma que não estava esperando por Josh ser uma pessoa legal e que se daria bem com, “Não fique com essa cara, foi um elogio! Você deveria estar babando sobre meu corpo nessa altura da festa!”.

Noah se engasgou em sua própria saliva, “Acho... Acho que podemos arranjar isso.”, respirou fundo, dando um sorriso confuso na direção de Josh, “Devemos arranjar isso.”.

“Essa é a hora que você me elogia, Noah.”, Josh falou entre risadas, tacando mais um pequeno pedaço de papel na direção do moreno, claramente feliz demais com seu desconforto naquela situação, “Deus, meu pai estava certo, você é horrível em situações sociais, toda essa festa comprova isso.”.

“Ei, eu até acho que fui bem hoje!”, Noah soou legitimamente ofendido com aquele comentário. Não pensou sobre o fato de que Sr. Stark havia conversado sobre ele com seu filho ou o porquê de ter feito isso, ignorou aquilo como se não fosse importante – poderia descobrir mais tarde, quando os olhos azuis de Josh não estivessem o encarando daquele jeito, “De qualquer maneira, você ainda ‘tá aqui conversando comigo, então algo certo eu fiz!”.

“Eu continuo aqui porque não sou idiota de deixar um garoto bonito de lado na minha própria festa, tenho maneiras!”, riu, ainda tentando mirar pequenas bolinhas de papel na aranha no meio do peito de Noah, adorando quando acertava as pequenas linhas pretas, “E não é como se quisesse Any conversando com você.”.

Noah o olhou confuso, ignorando as pequenas bolinhas que tacava em seu peito e tentando entender o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Naquela altura da festa, já havia desistido de entender muitas coisas, entre elas a razão dos olhos de Josh parecerem fixados em si, mas aquilo parecia algo que deveria saber antes de sair dessa Torre e provavelmente nunca mais olhar para aquele garoto.

“Ela vai acabar te encantando, e aí mesmo que não teria chances.”, Josh sorriu sem vergonha alguma apesar das bochechas coradas de Noah e fato óbvio de que estava flertando de modo descarado com ele, “Não finja que não reparou que ela é quase uma sereia, tudo o que fala encanta as pessoas, acho que é algum tipo de magia negra ou algo que aconteceu no Brasil.”.

“Acho que ela não iria me encantar tão fácil.”, respondeu simplesmente, tentando esconder como seu coração havia acelerado significamente com as palavras do loiro. Josh tinha chances, Deus, como ele tinha chances. Se Heyoon estivesse funcionando, ela provavelmente estaria zombando da maneira como estava agindo.

Josh deu de ombros, se jogando novamente no sofá com um sorriso em seu rosto, “Você realmente é uma pessoa difícil de se conquistar, hm?”, zombou, “Qual vai ser sua próxima vez aqui em Nova York? Assim, só para saber.”.

Antes que Noah conseguisse responder, a porta do elevador atrás de si se abriu com um estalo alto – talvez não tivesse sido tão alto assim, às vezes os poderes de Urrea tendiam a o deixar um pouco exagerado em relação aos sons. Se levantou do sofá em um pulo, quase como se estivesse envergonhado de estar ali, o que poderia ser verdade em partes.

“Noah! Não sabia que você estaria aqui!”, Sr. Stark falou com uma animação que parecia falsa, apesar de Urrea saber que provavelmente era verdadeira no fundo, “É como se tivessem juntado todas as crianças delinquentes e auto-sabotativas em um só andar da Torre, que divertido. O que te traz aqui, hm querido?”.

Noah demorou um pouco para responder, enrolando em suas palavras como se tivesse esquecido a real razão de ter vindo para o local, “Eu... tem uns problemas com Heyoon, a mulher da roupa, a Inteligência Artificial, Yoon...”.

“OK, vamos ver isso.”, Tony sorriu para Noah, voltando sua atenção para Josh e os outros, que ainda não pareciam ter notado sua presença ali, focados nas próprias risadas, “Vocês provavelmente devem acabar com essa festinha. Eu vou ir arrumar o traje dele e você, pelo amor de Deus Josh, arruma esse lugar.”.

Josh deu um sorriso em sua direção, voltando seus olhos para Noah como se seu pai não estivesse ali, com a atenção virada inteiramente para os dois. Uma parte de Urrea não queria ir embora, pela primeira vez desde que toda a bagunça de sua vida começou, era como se estivesse em um lugar que o considerasse normal. 

“Então isso é um adeus, Homem Aranha.”, Josh zombou, se aproximando de Noah para um pequeno abraço, que claramente era mais do que aquilo. Suas mãos corriam pelas costas de Urrea como se tivesse o absoluto prazer em ver seus pelos estremecerem por debaixo do uniforme. Talvez estivesse colocando muitos detalhes em algo que não existia, mas estava gostando da sensação de estar nos braços do loiro, se sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço, as palavras sussurradas contra seu ouvido como se fossem sujas demais para que o resto das pessoas ali ouvissem. 

Após se separarem do abraço, Noah deu pequenos passos para trás, ouvindo Tony reclamar sobre alguma coisa que não havia prestado atenção. Antes de entrar no elevador, virou sua cabeça para olhar Josh uma última vez, sorrindo.

“Daqui duas semanas.”, falou, sabendo que Josh entenderia muito bem, “Expedição da escolas para Nova York.”. 

“Estarei esperando.”.

A porta do elevador se fechou.

A próxima vez que se encontraram, cinco anos haviam se passado e Tony estava morto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fim???? 
> 
> Talvez eu dê a louca e acabe escrevendo isso.


End file.
